


peter being needy (headcanons)

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: peter is horny + won't admit it and you then blow him!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 56





	peter being needy (headcanons)

\- a concept: peter is feeling incredibly needy and horny   
\- but our boy is too damn stubborn to admit it  
\- you and peter are hanging out one day and he seems tense and cranky  
\- but he claims nothing is wrong when you ask  
\- (you don’t notice him eyeing your legs and he’s distracted by the thought of you touching him, helping him get some relief)  
\- you decide to let it go and try to cuddle  
\- but the second you move your hand across his stomach....you hear him suck in a breath and you just KNOW  
\- you move your hand down to his cock and give it just the slightest squeeze...   
\- he moans and bucks his hips against your hand   
\- “do you want me to keep going?”  
\- “(y/n) don’t tease me...”  
\- he looks at you and you can see the need in his pleading look  
\- you’re happy to help so you starting palming him, kissing his neck as he moans and clutches you  
\- he’s so hard through his jeans that the denim hurts, and when he whimpers you know you have to change things up  
\- you get between his knees, and buttons his pants, meeting his eyes as you do it  
\- peter can feel himself throbbing, and he’s so overwhelmed with how excited you seem to be to do this for him  
\- he feels like his heart could burst he’s so happy  
\- you start to kiss up peter’s shaft, fondling his balls in one hand  
\- he lets out the most strangled moan and you know you want to make this orgasm a great one for him  
\- you suck on his tip, licking up and down his slit, tasting his precum  
\- “oh fuck (y/n)...”  
\- you feel his cock twitch in your hand, and decide its time to really suck  
\- once you start bobbing on his cock peter doesn’t even moan, his mouth just hangs open   
\- he’s so close to cumming and wants to warn you but he can barely breathe  
\- you see him digging his fingers into the couch though, and take it as a sign he’s close  
\- with a gasp and small whimper, he finally gets the release he’s been craving all day, and cums in your mouth  
\- as he cums you can feel peter relax, quickly swallowing and looking up at him, seeing if there was a change in his attitude  
\- there was, and he smothers you in kisses and cuddles and thanks you so much for helping him (also apologizes for not being clearer and for not warning you)  
\- you’re happy to help your boyfriend, and tell him to just be honest next time if he needs you  
\- he blushes and nods, feeling so lucky to have such a chill, perceptive s/o


End file.
